Substantial variation has been documented in dentists' assessments of caries, in dentists' decisions to intervene, and in the selection of treatment recommended and ultimately received by the patient. The factors associated with this variation are not well documented. The purpose of this project is to obtain a description of the psychosocial factors involved in dentists' decisions to recommend certain treatment plans, and the patient's willingness to accept these treatment proposals. The initial phase of this study centers on qualitative analysis of focus group discussions conducted utilizing a subsample of dentists and patients participating in a study of dentists' restorative treatment decisions at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill. Analysis of the focus group transcriptions will be useful in refining hypotheses and data collection instruments for a quantitative phase to follow.